Once more, with Feeling, Charmed Style!
by Home And Charmed
Summary: When Piper and her sisters and the whole town burst songs, the sisters tried to find out what going on, but many things are exposed and a certain talisman has found its way to San Francios.


**Once more, with Feeling Charmed Style!**

**Note: this is set in season 4 after the season final, Except Phoebe has forgiven Cole, but that doesn't mean that Cole will stay. And Piper is not Pregnant, just yet anyway.**

**Note 2: to these that don't watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once more feeling was an episode in season 6 when Buffy and the town bursts into songs. And this story will be a bit like it, lines will be taken and actions also.**

**The songs sang by the sisters, will be like the characters of Buffy.**

**Piper- Buffy**

**Leo- ?? Xander and/ or Spike?**

**Cole and Paige- Tara and Giles**

**Phoebe- Anya and/or Dawn**

**Darrly- Dawn?**

**Shelia- Willow **

**When Piper and her sisters and the whole town burst songs, the sisters tried to find out what going on, but many things are exposed and a certain talisman has found its way to San Francios.**

"**Why do I always feel that my life shouldn't be this way.**

**I been trading blows just hoping no one notices that I been going through emotions" Piper sang, she had no idea where it was coming from but suddenly she had burst into song.**

**Piper walked in a park, after making the decision to keep her powers Piper had felt depressed.**

"**Charmed one" a demon growled behind her, Piper turned around and faced him. The demon went straight for her but Piper dodged.**

"**Ever since Prue left, I felt this hole that never heals**

**And I just wish I lay down with her" Piper punched the demon. Two other demons appeared but started to sing.**

"**She doing well with her sister dead but we can tell that she going through emotions" the three demons sang. Piper for some reason felt like this was familiar.**

**Piper blew two of the demons up and grabbed a knife from the last demon robe.**

"**Going through emotions**

**How ever will… Ow!" The demon said falling when Piper had stabbed in. Walking on, Piper kept going on.**

"**Going through emotions, trying to not let go**

**But its hard and sometimes I just wish I could feel" Piper sang she got up on a table and stood**

"**And I just wanna be.. alive!" Piper sang, wind blew through her brown hair.**

"**Honey wake up" a voice said, Piper eyes slowly woke up, she was dazzled from the night before and sat up. Leo, her husband had just put a shirt on and went down stairs.**

**Piper could hear Paige, her newfound sister, phoebe and Cole walking around. Piper got out and went to grab some breakfast.**

**By the time she did the others were sitting around the table, Cole and Phoebe were standing, engage in a conversation, Paige was reading the newspaper and Leo was munching on a bagel.**

"**Good morning" Piper said, Leo waved at her, still holding his bagel. A box of donuts was sitting next to Paige.**

"**Um," Piper said getting everyone attention.**

"**Did, anyone, um… burst into song?" Piper asked, afraid of the answer.**

"**Holy lord, I thought we were the only one" Paige said, Leo and Paige were the only one at the house at the time so it made sense.**

"**We were arguing then everything rhythm" Phoebe said as the two couples came to them.**

"**That would explain all the singing and guitars playing from next door" Leo said.**

"**Well, what doing this?, is it just us or what?" Phoebe asked, her face went into a frown when Piper disappeared and looked outside, bunches of people were singing.**

"**No, its not just us" Piper replied.**

"**Well, we gotta stop it, its not the natural order of things and I for once.." Paige stopped as Leo irrupted.**

"**I got a theory, it could dancing demons, no something isn't right their" Leo said in a chorus.**

"**I got a theory, some kid dreaming and we are stuck in a wacky Broadway nightmare" Phoebe sang, Cole shook both his hands (Think Tara when Willow sang that verse). Phoebe pointed to Cole when Leo sang.**

"**It could be bunnies" Leo said getting a stare from everyone. (Though I put that their, Hey! Anya existed in the same time as Leo too you know)**

"**I got a theory" Paige started but Leo irrupted getting from his seat.**

"**It could be bunnies, why do they need good eyesight anyway, and what with all the carrots why do they smell for anyway, Bunnies! It must be Bunnies!" Leo shouted loudly, once again everyone stared at him.**

"**Or maybe midgets" Leo said quietly as he sat down.**

"**So what causing this?" Piper asked.**

'**I thought it didn't matter" Cole replied.**

"**Yeah but their something unnatural going on and I am not affordable in my stylish boots" Piper replied.**

"**well, we will figure it out" Phoebe said as the two couples sat down.**

"**What all this cheery singing all about", Paige and Phoebe chorus.**

"**It doesn't matter" Piper sang getting everyone attention.**

"**What can't we face if we are together, what can't we do if we get in" By this time Leo, Phoebe and Paige joined in, Cole stood up and watched them.**

**He started to sing along,**

"**The Source?, we all been their, the same old trips, Why should we care, what can't we do if we get in, we work through in a minute, we have to try".**

**Paige and Leo looked at each other "We pay the price, its do or die, why should we care."**

**Cole sang the chorus**

"**Why can't we do if we get in it"**

"**What can't we face" They all sang for the final verse. Darryl came in a few minutes later with a look on his face.**

"**Guess what happened in the station today" Darryl said.**

**Sheila followed in as well.**

"**Everyone burst into song?" Phoebe replied.**

"**I gave a birth to a dinosaur" Darryl said grimily. **

"**Oh my god, did it sing?" Paige asked.**

"**So, you too as well?" Darryl asked as the two couples sat next to them, Cole and Phoebe were both giggling and whispering.**

"**That right the text" Phoebe said getting everyone attention.**

"**What text?" Leo asked**

'**The Volumruhgm report" Cole said gibberish.**

"**Oh, their just some texts at the magic shop, we just need to get them" Phoebe fibbed.**

**When the two were outside and in a park they both giggled.**

"**Do we have any volumes at all" Phoebe asked.**

"**Well, who wants to be cooped up, a day like this, the sun is shining, those mortal boys are checking you out" Cole said as two guys walked passed them.**

"**Really, Mortals? I think I am cured, I want the normal" phoebe joked as she pretend to run towards them, Cole grabbed her.**

'**I am not really large with the mortals you know" Cole said.**

"**I know, I am just not used to that, well I am but you know, thought that be you" Phoebe said.**

'**What you think females see in you?" Phoebe asked, Cole stopped for a moment.**

"**You" Cole said.**

"**I lived in darkness, shrouded by mists, I didn't think it was so lonely thought, it figure it was where I belong., But now I am bathed in light.**

**Something isn't right**

**I am under your spell,**

**I saw mists and darkness in the air, I thought I was the only one their**

**But then your power shone, brighter then any good or bad, I am under your spell, Nothing I can, nothing I do you just took my soul with you.**

**You made me believe!" Cole said, the two then appeared in their room.**

"**The moon to the tide, I can feel you inside, you made me complete.**

**You made me complete**

**You made me complete**

**You made me com" **

**Scene changes.**

"**I bet they aren't doing anything" Darrly replied.**

'**Who now?" Piper asked**

"**Cole and Phoebe" he said.**

**Later that night Cole checks a book to see why he suddenly feelings something and is shocked when he finds out Phoebe has him under her spell.**

**Both Paige and Cole are in the same room and Paige just finished talking to Piper.**

"**You aren't ready for the world outside, you just keep pretending but you just can't hide" Paige sang.**

"**I wish I could play the oldest sister, lead you across this land**

**Wish I could take you by the hand, I wish I could Stay" Paige said**

"**But I know I am just standing in the way.**

**Your path is unbeaten and you can met it but you never will, and I am the reason you are still standing still.**

**Wish I could stay but now that time has pass and I know I am just standing in the way.**

**I wish I could lay your arms down and let you rest at last, wish I could slay your demons but now that time has pass and I know I am just standing in the way.**

**I wish I could stay, but I am standing in the way. You are still standing Stewart but I am just standing in the way" Paige sang.**

"**I am under your spell, oh god how can this be, you know I be through hell, Phoebe don't you see you made me believe" Cole sang, Paige joined in at Believe.**

"**Believe me I don't want to go,**

**And it will grieve me cause I love you so, but we both know"**

'**Wish I could say the right words**

"**Wish I could trust it was just this once**

"**Take you by the hand"**

"**But I can't adjust to this and that we are over and I just wish I"**

**(Both)**

"**Wish I could stay here"**

"**Wish I could stay**

**Wish I could Stay!**

**Wish, I could.. stay" Paige and Cole sang.**

**Okay that was short and crappy but hey I tried. Tell me what I should do to improve and all that please, also Maybe someone can edited this for me or make mit into their own story, I always wanted a Charmed musical like Buffy is I like to read one besides mine. Which is a copy of Buffy.**


End file.
